1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable sensor array for use in a variety of applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Underwater sensor arrays typically include a semi-rigid structure or a number of sensors attached to one or more cables. To form a two-dimensional or three-dimensional array using known technology requires building an array piecemeal from multiple cables. For example, in the oil industry, two-dimensional geophysical arrays typically include multiple cables laid on the sea floor. Building an array according to known practices does not easily optimize the placement of sensors to form high gain antennas.
The present invention provides an expandable sensor array. The array includes at least one expandable member movable between an unexpanded stowed state and an expanded deployed state and a plurality of sensors interconnected with the at least one inflatable member and operatively connected to form a sensor array.